


Being The Beard

by Tayswiftisqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Eating Disorder, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nice Eleanor Calder, No Smut, Slow Burn, Suicide, Taylor Swift is a nice person, constant mood, i cant, its kind of garbage, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayswiftisqueen/pseuds/Tayswiftisqueen
Summary: Kathrine Victoria Jacobs met Harry Styles in the most cliche way possible. She bumps into him, making him spill his coffee. She's wisked away to be his beard and drama soon unfolds. Feelings for an Irish man, jealous Louis, weddings to plan, and Ziam all add to the fun. As Kate tries to hint to fans that she's a beard, launch an unwanted singing career, and not fall for Niall, she discovers that maybe the best way to heal, is to let it all go.**flashbacks and dreams in this book are indicated by italicized letters





	1. I Become A Walking, Talking Cliche

The cold wind nipped my face. Four more block, then I could have my coffee. My headphones rang out the last few notes of Girl Almighty by One Direction. It was one of my favorite songs. There was a slight pause as my phone shuffled to the next song and then Sign Of The Times by Harry Styles began. 

Images of that last night by the fireplace flashed in my head and I had trouble breathing. Tears pooled in my eyes. I looked down at the ground and tried to blink them away. It didn't work and a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks falling onto the sidewalk. I was wiping them away when I crashed into someone headfirst. My head jerked up and through my tears I saw a coffee cup falling from one hand and a cell phone from another. Instinctively, I reached out and caught the phone. 

“I'm so sorry. Are y-,” I began, looking up to see who it was. Emerald green eyes and brown curls were all I saw before I reached in and hugged the man. 

“Tristan?” I questioned. 

But even before the person said anything, I knew it couldn't be Tristan. It could never be Tristan. I realized pretty quickly that the man I was hugging was taller than Tris would have been. He also stiffened as I hugged him, hesitantly raising his arms to embrace me. I pulled back and looked at him again. My eyes widened in surprise before I managed to choke out, “You're The HARRY STYLES!” 

Before he could say anything the paps were surrounding us, pouring in from all over. Harry grasped my arm and led me into an awaiting car, slamming the door behind him.

“I don't think you were my assigned beard,” He stated, as if this was an ordinary occurrence. 

I just stared at Harry and shook my head. Was this really happening?

“You know my name, but I still don't know yours.” He said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Katherine Victoria Jacobs.” I replied. 

“Katherine?” He raised an eyebrow and squinted.

“My dad is British, my mom is Indian. She's from a state called Kerala where many people are Catholic, hence my name. Anymore questions?” I remarked, clearly annoyed that he had judged me for how I looked. But then again, so did almost everyone else.

Harry looked like he had many more questions but didn't dare to ask any. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then the car stopped at a hotel just outside of New York City. 

“Come on. We have to go see management.” He said.

“Why do I have to come. Can't you handle this by yourself?” I clutched the side of the car door, the panic evident in my voice.

“Because you got photographed with me. Those paparazzi were set up there to spark dating rumors between me and this girl that management found. Now that you were the one in the pictures, you'll probably have to pretend to be my girlfriend for a while,” He explained.

“Why do you need someone to pretend to be your girlfriend?” I questioned.

Harry had a pained look in his eyes. “It’s not a pleasant story. It’s long and we don’t have time to lament about how homophobic the world is.”

I nodded and let Harry lead me to a conference room in the hotel. There was a small group of people sitting around, chatting. One guy was easily leaning against the table and giving orders to a frazzled assistant or intern. The group came to a collective hush as Harry cleared his throat. I felt their eyes rake themselves over me and an unpleasant warm buzz coursed through my body. The guy giving orders gave me a wide smile, probably to put me at ease, but his bared teeth reminded me of a predator about to pounce on a weak prey.

“I'm Ben. You were the wrong girl, clearly, but, the paps got great shots. You looked so happy to see him and immediately went in for the hug, brilliant. To be fair, you do look similar to the beard we hired, so it was an easy security mistake. We’re taking the contract from the hired beard and are offering it to you.”

I sat in stunned silence. “May I look over the agreement?” I asked. Ben nodded and handed me his laptop. (I typed up some things, deleted others , and added more rules. Management looked over the first few pages before printing it out, having everyone sign it, and putting it away.)

I looked over the contract, not liking where this train wreck was headed. I made a few minor changes to the first few pages and then added several conditions to the last few pages. If psychology was right, they’d look over the first couple pages, think I was very reasonable, and sign it without any issues. And that’s exactly what happened.

“You and Eleanor will be with the boys for this tour. You'll act as cover ups for Harry and Louis’s relationship until their contract with us breaks in 11 months. Eleanor will only join you when the “Larry” rumors get to be too much. Right now, we need you to pack a suitcase. We leave tomorrow for England to start the tour.” Ben told me.

I gave a small nod, shook some people's hands and was led by Harry back to a car. Once I gave my address to the driver, I turned to Harry.

“You and Louis are a couple?” I asked.

“Yup, we've been together since One Direction was formed.” He replied a slight edge in his voice.

“That is the best news I have ever heard. My friends introduced me to the Larry ship a couple years ago and I have been a hardcore shipper ever since. I'm what the fandom calls a demon Larry shipper because I've gone so far down the rabbit hole.” I exclaimed.

For the first time since I met him, Harry smiled. A large, genuine grin. 

“I also made some changes to the contract so that I could give the fans hints that I'm your beard.” I said.

Harry just looked at me for a few seconds. “How did you manage to do that?” He asked.

“I just finished my law degree. I know that putting simple stuff like a different phone with a new Snapchat and instagram just for the relationship will make them think the rest of the changes are just as rational. So they'll stop after a couple pages. But I added a whole bunch of conditions to the end, including that they couldn't break this contract until your contract with them was broken.” I admitted proudly.

Harry pulled me into a hug. “Thank you,” he cried. We pulled away and I just smiled at Harry.

“I want to know more about you.” Harry said.

“Well, my dad came here to study at Purdue and met my mom there. They got engaged and married while they were earning their degrees. My dad in business, my mom as a cardiovascular surgeon. My mom had moved here from India when she was 7. I was born and raised in Minnesota and went to NYU to get my law degree. I went through the fast track program so I was done in six years and I graduated this summer. Then I finished up my internship with a law firm a couple weeks later and I told them that I needed a year break before I came back and joined them for real.” I stated.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“I just turned 26 a couple weeks ago.” I replied.

A confused expression came over Harry’s face. “If you went to college at 18 and did the 6 year program, shouldn't you have graduated last year? Instead of graduating at 25”

“I, um, took a gap year to study for my LSATs, those are an exam you have to take to be able to enter law school.” I explained.

Harry smirked, “And who has the heart to that key?” 

It was completely off topic and confused me immensely. Harry nodded to my throat. I looked down to see that I was fiddling with my necklace. It was a thin gold chain with an inch long white gold key pendant. The handle of the key was a heart with an intricate design. I kept silent as Harry stared at me.

“Was it Tristan?” He asked in a teasing whisper. 

“Look, we're almost at my apartment.” I exclaimed, changing the topic. Harry wisely left it at that.

We hurried into my apartment. I emptied a suitcase in my closet and began shoving things into it. Harry inspected my room, but there wasn't much to see. There was a full bed against a wall with a nightstand on either side. Both were bare except for a reading lamp. My bed was made and there was cross-stitched garden in a frame above it. I had a desk and bookshelf shoved in a corner, everything personal was hidden away in drawers. In fact, the only personal thing that was out was a picture of me, my housemate and her boyfriend on my dresser.

“Is this Tristan?” Harry asked, picking up the picture frame and studying it intently. 

There were three people in the picture. Me, with black-brown waves that I dyed with henna to have a reddish tint. They were shoulder length in the picture but I'd recently let them grow out. My skin was a soft caramel color, my eyes ranged from a deep brown to a dark hazel. One of my best friends with waist length blonde hair, blueish-green eyes, and freckles brushing over her medium olive skin was on the far right. The guy standing in between us had white blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and freckles like Anne, but he was extremely pale. The three of us were at a fair. We had teddy bears, cheap necklaces and other stupid prizes from the different games. We had our arms wrapped around each other making goofy faces at the camera.

“No. That's my housemate, Annabelle, and her boyfriend, Andrew.” I started, grabbing my jewelry and stuffing it into the suitcase. I quickly finished packing the suitcase and a carry-on bag. 

“I'll take these out while you finish up.” Harry said.

I nodded and packed my backpack with my laptop. I shoved my feet back into a pair of sneakers, grabbed my backpack and headed out of the room. And then I came back in. I set my backpack down on my bed and reached underneath the bed. A jewelry box slid out. I grabbed my songbook out of its place in my drawer and clipped a pen onto its spine. I put my backpack back on, grabbed the box and my book and walked out. Locking the door behind me, I trudged to the car and flung the door open. After I was in and buckled, the driver started the car, off to the airport.

“What's that?” Harry questioned, glancing at the box.

I ran my thumb over the carved wood, the paint still vibrant. Green vines looped all over the box, and flowers of all colors were in bloom. “It's a jewelry box. It was made when I was in high school. There's a lot of my b-. It holds a lots of memories.”

“It's gorgeous. Is it handmade?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, a lot of time and effort went into making it personal.” I replied.

My phone buzzed. I checked it and found a link from Anne and a message asking me to explain myself. I pressed the link and it brought me to an article.

“Harry Styles Publicly Surprises His New Girlfriend” was what the article was titled. I quickly read through it. It talked about how Harry was in New York with his friends when he met me and we started going out. They said they had inside sources which was questionable, to say the least. It also said that this is how he publicly announced that he was taken, by showing up out of the blue and surprising me on my way for my morning coffee. I hated to admit this, but the photos the paps took were perfect. People would look at them and think that Harry and I were a lovesick couple. Um, gross. 

“Did you see the article?” I asked him.

He hummed a yes in response and then called Louis. I thought to how we actually met, I bumped into him and made him spill his coffee. And then we started dating. I had literally become a cliche. I looked back at my message from Annabelle. I needed to talk to someone and she was the best person for that.

Harry’s P.O.V.

After I'd talked to Louis, I leaned back into the seat and wished we were at the airport. He was waiting for me there, and I hadn't seen him all day and I missed him terribly. I heard Kathrine humming an unfamiliar tune next to me. I turned to see her writing in her book and texting someone. She was so mysterious, closed off. It's like she was trying to build walls so that no one could see the real her. I mean, there was Tristan, whoever that was. And then her room, so bare, like she had hidden everything so no one could know who she was. But the thing that made me the most curious was her necklace. It was meant for a man, you could tell by the was the chain was supposed to lay. The chain was made to be more circular than a women’s pendent would be because of men’s shoulders. But why was she wearing it, who did it belong to, and what did it mean. I had so many questions, but I couldn't figure out why I needed to know. There was something about her that made me want to know her more. Like I wanted to protect her. I don't know why, I just sensed that she was hurting, and I wanted to help her heal.


	2. I Meet My Boyfriend’s Boyfriend

The airport was bustling with people. Most of them were off to get onto their planes and go wherever, but the ones that surrounded our car as soon as we parked were paps and fans. The driver got out and began grabbing the luggage from the back. Harry and I prepared to get out, he reached over and grudgingly held my hand.

“No.” I said.

Harry gave me an exasperated look. “What?” He asked, his voice had an edge. It surprised me. I was thrown off guard and my face fell. Harry saw my expression change and softened his face.

“I just had an idea to make it seem like we weren't really together. Like we were friends more than anything else.” I whispered.

“Oh,” he sighed, the relief evident in his voice. “I almost forgot that you aren't like my other beards and that you really wanted to help me and Louis.”

“I'll get out of the car first, no hand holding, then we will each grab our own luggage. We will walk in talking to each other, but it should be clear that it's friendly.” I stated.

“Perfect, except that management will not like that one bit. Contracts like yours can be canceled within the first 15 days if the agreements aren't held. Even if you've written in a clause that says they can't, that rule will override it. I want to go with your plan so badly, but I don't think we can without having you fired and my next beard might not be as supportive as you. Please.” He begged.

“Fine. If we're going to fake it, you need to hold my hand as we get out of the car, and take my luggage for me. And as we're going in, I'll hold onto your arm and rest my head on it as we walk. They want believable, that's what we'll give them.” I replied. “But we will start the bad acting after 15 days.”

“Obviously, or Louis would have both of our heads.” Harry claimed.

“And tonight I'm sure he'll be happy to see both of your heads.” I smirked. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard what I said and then we both burst into a fit of giggles. Just then the car door opened revealing Harry and me having a funny moment, the paps ate it up. He grinned at me, and gently held my hand. After we were out of the car, he took the luggage cart that the driver had set for him and began wheeling it inside. As planned, I held onto his arm and rested my head on his arm. We walked like that into the airport and into the lines to get our ticket.

“So, you have a dirty mind” Harry said, his eyebrow cocked.

“Only the dirtiest” I playfully sang back.

“You'll fit right in with us. We all make so many dirty jokes about everything.” Harry informs me.

“Perfect, it'll be like I never left Anne or Andrew.” I added, grinning.

“Tell me mo-.” Harry started before a bunch of people came up to him asking him for photos and autographs. I stepped back and watched him work. He was thoughtful and gave each fan a meaningful message. Some fans even showed him the scars on their wrists. Every time he was told that One Direction helped them stop, he teared up a bit before kissing the scars and giving them a bear hug. My hand found its way to the key at my throat and I wondered when is should tell him about how they helped me. I was knocked out of thought by a few girls asking me to pose with Harry and them so that they could say they met Harry’s girlfriend. I ended up posing for many photos until there was one fan left. She asked me to take a picture of just Harry and her. I was more than happy to do it, but then I saw her phone case. It said “KEEP CALM AND SHIP LARRY STYLINSON”. I lightly tapped at the case before taking a picture to show Harry.

“I love your case,” I whispered to her as I gave her the phone back, “Don't worry. I ship it too. Because management won't let Harry shave his beard.” I told her with a wink. She looked surprised, then she flung herself into my arms, mumbling thank you before running to join her parents.

“What did you tell her that made her so happy?” Harry inquired pulling me into his arms.

“I just hinted that her phone case may or may not be accurate.” I told his chest. He chuckled before we resumed our original position with me at his arm. There were many more stops to say hello to fans before we made it to a private gate.

It was only after we had gotten to the private gate where the boy’s plane was waiting that we stopped acting like a lovey-dovey couple. I texted my close friends who knew what was going on that I was leaving. They said that they would see me soon and that they loved me. I wrote “I love you”s back before turning my phone off. Harry and I were the first ones on the plane. We sat across from each other.

“Louis will be here in 20 minutes. Then we'll stop in Dublin to pick Niall up and Liam will be waiting for us at the airport in London.” Harry told me.

“Ok, what were you trying to tell me before the fans noticed you?” I questioned.

“ I just wanted to know more about your friends.” He said. “After all, I'll have to hang out with them soon because of the contract.”

I thought for a few seconds. “Annabelle is funny. She’s super athletic, has the voice of an angel and is super smart. But she can be really shy and has performance anxiety. She struggles with finding balance in her life. She pushes herself so hard and I love that but I know when she needs to take a break from everything. We met on the track team in 9th grade. We've been pretty much inseparable since. She's been with me through practically everything in high school. And we both got accepted into NYU. Her on a music scholarship, full ride. I had a half music and half academic. Our parents used the money that was for our college and let us rent that apartment that you saw. She has a degree in environmental biology and started dating Andrew a year before graduation. In New York we only had each other and we've grown to practically be sisters.” I revealed. 

“The more I hear about this Andrew character, the more I want to know.” Harry remarked. 

“That is a great story.” I began, “We all had Calculus 3 together as a prereq and became friends. He was in the Environmental Biology course with Anne and they became really close. One night they went out to have a drink. I was supposed to go but I had an exam the next day and had to cram. They got super drunk and Andrew confessed that he'd liked Anne for a while. Anne told him that she would love to go out with him whenever he was ready. They started dating, like, that week. It was adorable. Andrew is fun. He has a dirty sense of humor and he's a cellist. He's not as outgoing as Ann, but he balances her craziness with his seriousness. Sometimes he gets carried away with how he treats people, but he knows when enough is enough. He plays soccer. And I went to some of their games during college.” I remarked thoughtfully.

“Their? Was one of your other friend’s on the soccer team as well?” Harry noted.

I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs. “Yeah,” I heard myself speak, my voice high-pitched, tense, “Another one of my good friend’s was a soccer team.”

“Oh who-” Harry began.

“Throughout college we became better friends and after he started dating Anne he moved in with us and he treated me like his younger sister. Like I needed to be protected. I never had that because I was the oldest of three girls. I'm glad I have him to help me.” I finished quietly, glad I interrupted before we went down question ally.

“It's okay. Now you have me as another brother.” Harry said, moving to embrace me. “All the boys will protect you okay. I know that I've known you for barely any time, but you are the only one that's been on board with me and Louis without having anything in it for yourself.”

“And if you're going to support Harry and me, I'll protect you and love you like Harry does.” Another voice floated to us. I turned to face Louis Tomlinson. I looked back to Harry and he had shot out of his seat and opened his arms. Louis jumped into them and buried his face into Harry's neck. There was a few kisses and a lot of I missed you and I love you’s. 

“Lou, I have to introduce you” Harry mumbled through a kiss, carefully setting Louis back on his feet.

“It okay, I'm perfectly fine waiting until Louis has met your 2nd head.” I replied with a smirk.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then Louis roared with laughter. Harry and I joined him.

“I'm Katherine. The new beard.” I said reaching my hand out.

“Louis, I see you've met my boy toy.” Louis replied, shaking my hand.

“Fiancé, not boy toy.” Harry grumbled, pouting.

Louis and I gave each other pointed looks before we started laughing again. “Well, continue please. I want to hear about the rest of your friends.” Louis told me.

“Jane is at Purdue and her boyfriend, Daniel, is at Noteradam. They went to highschool with me and are the closest people to me after Anne and Andrew.” I said.

“Jane is quiet and sensitive. She's a professional photographer for magazines and online journals. She fears that people don't like her and loves to rant about things. I'm usually who she goes to because even when she's forgiven the person, I hold enough of a grudge for the both of us. Daniel is similar to Jane. Even though he is a bit more outgoing, he understands Jane’s nature and treats her like a princess. Do you know it took 3 years and a lot of pushing and shoving to get them to go on even a single date? They were so shy. But Daniel is planning on proposing around Christmas this year and as soon as he finishes his medical degree in 2 years, there's going to be a wedding.” I rejoiced, finding a picture of just then deep in my camera roll.

I handed them my phone so they could see the picture. Jane had black hair that was long and straight. It touched her shoulder blades in the thick French braid that she had in the picture. Daniel had light brown hair that was styled in a quiff. His forest green eyes were sparkling as Jane was running her fingers through his hair, her brown eyes glinting mischievously. There were leaves falling down behind them, red and orange of the fall. Louis smiled at the picture and tried to hand my phone back to me. Harry wanted to see the pic for a few more seconds and took the phone out of his hands. 

The exchange caused the phone screen to be swiped left and a new photo replaced the screen. I knew that photo, I knew where all of those photos were so I could avoid them. The knot in my stomach became tighter at Harry and Louis took this photo in. 

The falling leaves were in focus over us. I was standing close to him, the wind blowing my hair out of my face. I was grinning at the person in front of me, our foreheads touching. You couldn’t really see who he was with the wind pushing his chin length curls into his face, they were two shades lighter than Harry’s hair. He had one arm around my waist, the other hand was beginning to run his fingers back through his hair. Both my arms rested on his shoulders, my hands intertwined behind his neck. Through the fuzziness, Louis and Harry could see how in love we were.

Harry was the first one to react. He gently took the phone out of Louis’s hand and gave it back to me. I was mute. Sliding down into the airplane seat, I curled up, hiding my face and the tears that were threatening to rush out. I heard a mumble and then a shuffle as Louis and Harry left to further back in the plane. I closed out of the photos app and turned my phone off. I wanted to cry, I wanted to let all these feelings just leave me. But they never came. Turning my phone back on, I clicked on my music app and plugged my earbuds in. For what felt like the millionth time, I pressed shuffle, closed my eyes, and let the music carry me to sleep.

Louis P.O.V.  
“Who was that? He looked a lot like you.” I hissed at Harry. He watched me angrily grab an apple, clearly amused. “It's not funny. WHO IS HE?” I demanded again.

“I think that’s Tristan.” He whispered more to himself than to me.

“And who the bloody hell is Tristan?” I menacingly questioned.

“Remember when called you from the car and I said that she was very closed off about certain topics. Well, when she met me, she called me Tristan. Then she clammed up about the dude. She wears this super intimate necklace, has a songbook, and this memory box from high school. Everytime I try to talk to her about her family, Tristan, or one of the things I just mentioned, she either ignores me, looks like she’s going to cry, or sends me threatening glares. I just have a feeling that she’s keeping a lot pent up.” Harry observed.

“And I bet that's why she chose to be your beard. You look like him and she wants to have you as a replacement. I saw the pap pictures, she looked so in love with you. I bet she's going to trY AND STEAL YOU FROM ME, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU WANT” I jabbered.

Harry inhaled sharply before speaking slowly and deliberately, “ I. Love. You. And only you. I want to help her because she's on our side Louis. She's a Larry Shipper. She changed her contract so that she could say and do things she to help Larry shippers see that she's a beard. The first thing she said to me after she found out that you and I were a couple was how much she shipped us. When we weRE AT THE AIRPORT SHE GAVE OUT SEVERAL HINTS TO LARRY SHIPPERS WHO WERE THERE WITH THEIR PHONE CASES AND PICTURES AND LOCKSCREENS ABOUT US. I CARE ABOUT HER BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY BEARD WHO HAS CARED ENOUGH TO WANT TO SEE US TOGETHER. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT. IF SHE GOES MY NEXT BEARD MIGHT ACTUALLY WANT ME TO HERSELF. I LOVE YOU AND SHE WANTS TO MAKE SURE THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER. AND BECAUSE SHE CARES SO MUCH I WANT GET TO KNOW HER SO THAT WE CAN BE PEOPLE WHO SHE TRUST SO THAT SHE DOESN'T FEEL ALL ALONE WHEN SHE'S ON TOUR WITH US. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!” Harry roared. We were both silent for a few seconds, then Harry broke down crying. He sobbed, “Sorry,” in between breaths. 

I leaned into Harry, hugging him. Only he would be worried about someone like this. With his outburst my worry melted away. I have to admit, I’m worried too. When the picture came on the screen she looked like a deer in caught in headlights. Then she was taking in deep breaths, tears in her eyes. And now, I turn my head to look at her. She was sleeping to her music. There we no dried tears, so she didn't cry. It was good that we hadn't woken her. I saw that picture. It looked like something Harry and I would take. Was she in love? Or had something happened? Maybe there was a way that we could fix them back up again? But if they were so in love, why would they stop? Just like Harry, I had a million questions, and no answers.


	3. The Luck Of The Irish

I woke to Harry gently shaking me.

“Love, you have to fasten your seatbelt for landing.” He gently spoke.

I yawned, found the belts and clasped them shut. We descended slowly and then Louis and Harry were out of their seats getting cereal for us. I went to the bathroom, freshened up and came back to find four bowls laid out. Harry and Louis were sitting across from me again. The extra bowl was next to me.

“Who is that for?” I asked, pointing my spoon to my right.

“Niall, we’re in Dublin, he'll be on the flight in a few minutes.” Louis responded. I nodded and took a bite of cereal.

“So Katherine-” Louis started.

“Call me Kate,” I broke in.

“So Kate, do you have any siblings?” Louis politely questioned.

I subconsciously reached for my necklace and began fiddling with it. “I have two younger sisters.” I said. Great the high-pitched, tense voice from yesterday was back.

Before any other questions could be asked, a voice greeted us from the door of the plane. “Why did you start breakfast without me. I thought Brits were supposed to have impeccable manners.” Niall’s voice boomed.

I looked up. Niall had re-dyed his tips to be blonde. He was wearing black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. It really brought out his eyes. 6 years and he's still my favorite member. He had a huge smile on his face, there was a bit of chocolate above his lip.

“Did you eat chocolate this early in the morning?” I questioned looking at him.

He turned to face me, still grinning, “Yeah. Doesn't everyone?” He replied cheekily.

“No, at least I don't.” I said, returning to my cereal. It was soggy, I hate soggy cereal. I got up to dump my bowl out.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked softly, looking up.

“I don't like soggy cereal.” I claimed. I went to the sink and dumped it out came back and plopped down into my seat.

“I'm Katherine. But most people call me Kate.” I introduced myself.

“I'm Niall. “ he replied, shaking my hand. “So, how old are your siblings?” Niall asked gently.

I looked down at my hands. “One is six years younger than me, the other is ten years younger.” I told them, my voice barely over a whisper.

“And how are your parents?” Louis pried. I looked up at him, glaring. I noticed Harry discreetly nudging Louis and giving his and evil side eye. Louis was jealous, for no reason, but jealous nevertheless. And apparently making me uncomfortable made him feel better.

“My parents are fine. I don't go back to Minnesota too often, so I don't really see them. Niall why did you go back to blonde?” I asked turning the tables.

“Well, I’m known as the blonde one of One Direction, gotta keep that image up. Plus I like my hair blonde. I feel like it suits me better.” He replied.

I nodded. Then the captain informed us that we were going to be taking off and in air for another couple hours before we reached London. I went on my phone. Several articles about me and Harry at the airport. I hated that the pap photos were so cute. 14 days and then I can put my plan into action. I got out of safari and logged onto my tumblr. And my feed was filled with posts about how Harry and his new girlfriend were so in love and Larry isn't real, so take that Larry shippers. Great, exactly the opposite of the message I wanted to send. I scrolled past those. And then I went back up. There was a post from the first girl I had talked to with the phone case. And it had several notes.

“Harry look at this!” I exclaimed.

Harry looked up from Louis and I held my phone out to him. I saw Louis look too and then Harry gasped.

“So you managed to talk to people about us?” Louis awed.

“Yeah, if they were a Larry shipper, I gave them something to go off of. They all were so happy.” I happily sighed.

“Can I see what it is?” Niall asked. I showed him my phone and he read it, his smile getting bigger as he got closer to the end.

“So you're a Larry shipper as well. Perfect. I'm the captain along with Ed and Liam. Aren't they adorable.” Niall exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. Clearly he didn't get to talk to many people about this.

“I know, like, I've seen practically all the Larry videos on YouTube about proof and analysis of their moments. Like, I never used to believe in that teenagers could find love but they obviously proved me wrong.” I rejoiced.

“Guys we are right here.” Harry spoke, clearly amused.

“Yeah, we can hear the things you're saying about us.” Louis joined in the fun.

“What, that we appreciate you as a couple, sorry, we'll just talk about something else, like fan fiction.” I retorted sarcastically.

Harry and Niall began to chuckle while Louis mocked my slightly my mouthing my sentence. I collapsed into a fit of giggles and for the first time in months, my cheeks hurt from laughing too much. But what we'd said wasn't even funny.

We played 20 questions for the next hour until we landed in London. The second we landed in London, Niall grabbed his stuff and my bag and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a small, two person compartment. Once he closed the door, he relaxed and looked over at me.

“Trust me, you want to be in this room when Harry and Louis say their goodbyes.” He claimed.

My eyes widened, “You mean they would do it in front of me?” I asked.

“Yeah, they don't care anymore. They used to try and hide it but after we walked in on them multiple times they just gave up.” Niall replied.

“Well, how long do we have to wait?” I asked.

“30-40 minutes. Do you want to continue 20 questions?” He questioned.

I nodded. “Favorite song off of each album?” I continued.

“What Makes You Beautiful, Kiss You, Don't Forget Where You Belong, Fireproof, and Temporary Fix.” He answered thoughtfully.

“Mine would be, Stole My Heart, They Don't Know About Us, Strong, 18, and If I Could Fly.” I said, a small, off-into-the-distance smile.

_“Babe I promise. Please!” His pleaded._

_“Fine, but one song and I get to choose.” I replied._

_“Can you please sing 18. I love it when you sing that. Babe, come on!” He kept pleading._

_“Fine, but you owe me big time,” I relented._

_“I've got a heart, and I've got a soul…” My clear voice rang. He hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder._

A hand gently shook my arm. Niall was staring at me, his face slightly worried. “Where did you just go?” He asked.

I looked at him confused. “What?” I replied. I noticed that I was pressing my key into the palm of my hand. It left a mark in its shape.

“You zoned out, and then closed your eyes and started singing 18 really softly. You have a beautiful voice. “ he replied, his eyes wide.

“Oh, I was just reliving something.” I said, still distracted. I hadn't zoned out like that in months.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asked, his voice a soft hum.

I shook my head. “Why don't you ask me the next question,” I told him, indicating that we were done talking about my little trip to the past.

“You can only listen to 15 songs for the rest of your life, what are they.” He said, grinning evilly.

“Fuck you,” I exclaimed, lightly smacking his arm.

“Is that an offer,” he asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt a blush creep up my neck, “You wish,” I said, still laughing, slightly uncomfortable. My right hand flew to my necklace again. “I would pick, This Town, Sign of The Times, No Words, 18, Alive, Praying, Two Ghosts, Fireproof, Fools, I Would, If I Could Fly, Something Great, Strong, and Infinity. You?” I answered.

“I would just sing the songs so that I don't have to pick.” Niall said, clearly proud that he'd found this loophole. I rolled my eyes.

“Best 1D songs to listen to during the progression of a relationship,” He jumped in.

“Isn't it my turn to ask question?” I told him.

“You can have two questions, but this is something I was asked by a fan a couple years ago and I can't forget it because it's such a good question.” He said.

“Fine. When you start to have feelings; Stole My Heart. They like you back; Best Song Ever. Beginning of relationship; They Don't Know About Us. Completely in love; Strong. Looking back on love; 18. Harry and Louis level; If I Could Fly. Beyond Love; Home.” I crafted.

“Mine was almost the same except there is another level. Pining, I would use the song I Would for that one.” Niall said.

“It's been about half-an-hour, you think they're done?” I questioned.

“They know where we went, let them come to us. Trust me, it's a lot less scarring.” Niall shuddered.

I smiled mischievously. “I dare you to go check on them.” I jested.

Whatever color Niall possessed was drained from his face. Then he started grinning. “Fine, but you have to do one dare for me.” He proposed.

“Deal.” I said. Niall wasn't there during the awkward exchange of the phone so I doubt that it would be anything bad.

Niall crept out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was back after twenty seconds, shaking slightly, looking nauseous.

“They aren't done. I don't want to go into anymore detail.” He said, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping to get the image out of his head.

“Don't worry, I wasn't even going to ask after I saw your face.” I claimed.

Niall sat down and took a few, long, deep, breaths. “Now for your dare. I heard about your memory box. Show me one thing in there.” He said, satisfied.

My whole body went rigid. My skin felt like it was too tight for my body and I had trouble getting air to my lungs. I reached into my bag and took the box out. I opened it slowly and began sifting through a million memories. Finally, I picked something that didn't require a lot of explaining. My charm bracelet from high school. I passed it over to Niall.

“I got this for my 16th birthday. Many of the charms were added later on.” I explained, fiddling with my key, dragging it along the chain of the necklace.

He studied the charms. There was a music note, a violin, a shopping bag, a sun, a book, cotton candy, a fall leaf, and half of a heart. There were two letters etched onto the half. T.B.

Niall handed it back to me. I placed it back into the box carefully and closed the lid. I just stared down at the box for a few minutes before shoving it back into my bag. I turned to face Niall again, the tears pooling in my eyes. Before I knew it, he had pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder, silently. There was a knock on the door.

“We're leaving, unlock the door.” Louis yelled.

I wiped my tears, took my glasses off, and dropped a few eye drops in each eye to get rid of the redness. Then I unlocked the door and walked out without glancing back at Niall. My heart racing.

Niall P.O.V  
I sat there shocked for a few seconds. What was that. She was joking with me and then she was crying. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the room. Maybe I pushed her too hard, asking her to show me something so personal. I mean, each charm was clearly an indication of something important in her life. And whoever T.B. was must be part of the puzzle. And I was so scared when she zoned out. She was looking just past me, smiling softly, like Harry looks at Louis. And then she began singing. It was slightly haunting, but beautiful. Like she was in a trance.

I caught up to Louis who was sending glares of seething hatred to Kate. “Lou, she doesn't like Harry.” I told him, sure that she liked T.

“I know. There's someone named Tristan who is important to her. But it doesn't hurt any less.” He sadly mumbled.

Tristan, that's his name. I bet that he gave her that charm bracelet. A fleeting feeling of jealousy hit me. And then I laughed at it. I barely even know who she is. And Tristan was probably just a recent ex.

It felt nice to hold her in my arms, to protect her for a few minutes.

“-And he looks like Harry. The picture we saw was ridiculous. The dude had curly hair like Harry. I mean it was blurry so you couldn't really see him, but it reminded me of Harry. Harry Of course is sympathetic and says we should be nice to her. But I'm keeping my eye on her. She might want to replace that Tristan dude with my Hazza.” Louis rambled on, keeping a couple feet behind the “happy couple”.

I rolled my eyes. Only Louis, the boy who's had Harry wrapped around his finger from day one would be worried about losing him. But again, that icky feeling about Tristan popped up. I pushed it down and got ready to face the hordes of cameras outside the entrance of the airport.


	4. I Meet The Crew Of SS Larry

“What are we going to do about the paps?” Harry questioned, leaning into my ear.

“I’ll stay on my phone, the rest of you can talk to them. I’ll be ignoring all of you.” I said.

“I think you’re forgetting that we can’t go against management for 14 more days. So we need another plan.” Harry mumbled, putting our bags on the luggage cart.

“Fine. If they want lovey-dovey, that’s what we’ll give them. Louis and Niall can handle the luggage. Put one arm around my shoulder, I’ll place one around your waist, and press your nose into my hair on occasion to make it seem like a kiss. But also make sure that at some angles it’ll look like it's just your nose, so that Larry shippers will have something to go off of.” I replied in a very matter of fact way.

“How do you know so much about faking a relationship?” Harry asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

“Oh, you know, fanfiction, books, movies, youtube, I’ve done this before.” I listed.

Harry just nodded until the processing of words actually hit him. “You’ve done this before.” He realized. “What? Who? When? Details?”

I pretended I hadn’t heard him and looked back at Louis and Niall. I nudged Harry and jerked my head in their direction. He gave them a quick run-down of the plan. Louis, as expected, looked jealous and livid. Perfect, shippers will love seeing him angry when Harry’s with me.

Niall looked like he had swallowed something with a funny taste. His brows were furrowed, lips pursed, and body ridged. In an instant, that was all gone, he was smiling like the sun itself. Strange fellow.

Harry did exactly what I’d told him. It felt weird, to have someone’s arms wrapped around me again. Even though our arms were around each other, I maintained some distance between us. There were flashes going off everywhere, paps were shouting ridiculous questions at us.

“Are you planning to get married?’ Asked one.

“-Kids? How is your relationship with Harry’s mum?” questioned another.

“How often do you guys make love?” one further back asked.

I let the rest of the questions just become buzz to my ears. They were stupid and not worth my time. Then I felt Harry’s nose press into the top right of my head. I was so startled by it that I jerked away. I knew that the cameras had caught the moment, so I decided to roll with it. I slipped my arm off of Harry’s waist and crossed my arms. Shrinking into myself until Harry dropped his arm off my shoulder. I slowed down to let Niall and Louis catch us with me. I then started a conversation with them.

“How mad do you think management is going to be?” I asked, the smirk in my voice clear.

“They are going to be so pissed. It literally looked like you were mad at him.” Niall mumbled.

When we got to the car, Harry held his hand out for me to help me in. I reluctantly took it and slid all the way down. Liam was in the seat across from me. There was also another man. He was sleeping behind Liam, facing the seats so I couldn't see him. He was wearing a black hoodie and black joggers. Zayn? That's impossible. Zayn quit the band and according to instagram, he's in NY.

Harry took the seat next to me, Louis after him and Niall next to Liam. We all awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds before Liam introduced himself.

“I'm Liam. You must be Kathrine.” He stated, holding his hand out.

“I prefer Kate. And yeah. I'm the new beard.” I replied, looking over at Harry. He of course was already cuddling with Louis. I turn back to Liam and he's trying to wake the person sleeping. Hesitantly, I look over at Niall. He was on his phone, running his hand back through his hair. A familiar gesture. He then looked up, catching my stare. Even though you couldn't see, I felt myself turning red. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and numbly stared down at it.

“Kate, I have your new phone, specifically for us and management.” Liam announced, handing me the latest iPhone. It was a sleek, jet black, compared to my silver, personal iPhone 6.

“Thanks. Does it already have your numbers and stuff on it?” I questioned.

“Yup, management made new insta, snap, and twitter accounts for you. And I went through and put in all of our contacts including this sleepy-head’s.” He said, pulling his sleeping friend up.

The hood of his sweatshirt fell back, revealing a mass of bright ginger hair. The man stretched, and sleepily looked over at me.

“ED SHEERAN! OMG. I adore your music. I can't believe that I actually get to meet you. Best day ever!!!” I exclaim.

“Tha-” Ed starts before he is rudely interrupted.

“I guess one direction just isn't good enough is it.” Harry mockingly exclaims. Louis snorts and Niall continues off of Harry's thought.

“I mean really. You meet me and I get a wide-eyed gaze and a handshake. Ed fucking wakes up and gets you screaming. I mean how pathetic are we.” Niall sarcastically jaunts.

This time I snort before we all start laughing.

“I'm Ed, clearly. And you're Kate? It's nice to meet you.” Ed motions for me to come closer and gives me a long hug.

“Like I said best day ever. I mean I listen to all of your songs. I love them.” I began to ramble. “Friends was amazing. Divide makes me cry and Tris and I used to listen to Thinking Out Loud all the time.” I finished, a broad smile. It was moments later that I realized how much I'd said. Harry and Louis stared at me in shock, probably because I actually acknowledged Tris.

“Thank you. So, what should we show you first in London?” Ed asked, smoothing things over.

I pressed my palm into my necklace again. I also shrugged, not trusting myself to speak.

“I don't think we can go to any of the outside tourist spots without getting heavily mobbed. So maybe a museum? Or Westminster Abbey? It's easier to get to those places.” Niall thoughtfully spoke.

“Madame Tussauds?” I offered up.

“I think that could work. We'll have to drop our things off at someone's house and I’ll have to call management to set it up, but it could work.” Liam told me.

“Ok, thanks. I'd love that” I replied.

The car got quiet for a few minutes. I stared out the window. I'd been here before, when I was 18. It was my birthday and graduation present all wrapped in one. The only place I didn't get to visit that week was the wax museum and I was hoping that I could go there.

“Have you been to England before?” Ed brought me out of thought, almost as if he’d read my mind.

“Yeah, I came here 7 years ago, right before college. I loved it.” I commented. “Actually I have this funny picture of my family in Buckingham Palace.”

I pulled my personal phone out and pulled up a picture where I was curtsying to my youngest sister who was wearing a fake tiara. Niall giggled at how silly we were.

“Is this your youngest sister?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, she's 8 here and in her mind she's a princess. Spoiled like one too by my dad.” a smile crept on my face.

“Where’s your other sister?” Niall asked.

I began to laugh. I swiped right to the next photo in the series. My middle sister was being knighted with a plastic sword by my youngest.

“Lillian, the one being knighted, always wanted to do that. And Claire is the princess. She decided that because she was the ruler that she could knight my sister and they waited until we were in the palace so that it would be “proper”. They used to do sweet stuff like this all the time.” I explained.

“Do they feel too grown up to do stuff like that now?” Louis remarked.

“Sure,” I said, my face expressionless. The car pulled up to a gorgeous house.

“Home sweet home.” Louis and Harry cheered.

Noticing my confusion Ed leaned in and whispered, “It’s Harry’s house. They usually live here when they’re in London together. Louis only lives in his house when he comes to London alone.”

I nodded and looked over to the window to see the house again. My eyes never made it there because they settled on Niall. He was looking over at Ed with his eyebrows furrowed again. Ed just gave him a huge grin. Within seconds, the weird look was replaced with a grin on Niall’s face. The door to the car was thrown open and Harry and Louis exited, hand in hand. Niall exited and waited by the car. Liam and Ed got out together and started talking about songwriting, passing over Niall.

I stepped out, Niall closing the door behind me. I saw that the rest of the boys had already taken the rest of our luggage inside. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my hoodie and awkwardly walked with Niall down the long driveway.

“Guess it's you and me. So, you like football?” Niall started.

“Um… Oh, not really. I just watched because my b-, my friends were playing.” I told him.

“Oh, then what are your hobbies?” He wondered.

“I like to run, dance and rock climb. I play the violin. I enjoy writing. I also like to ride my bike.” I described.

We reached the entrance of the house. Harry was fumbling to find his keys and Louis was staring at him, amusement and fond clear. Louis then saw that we’d caught up with everyone else and reached into his pocket, fishing out the house key.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had it?” Harry whined.

“It was funnier this way,” Louis mused, stepping into the house.

They boys seemed to know the drill. They went upstairs and put Niall’s bags in one of the guest rooms. Louis and Harry’s bag went into the master bedroom, mine went to the room next to Niall’s. Ed started making some lunch for us all. Liam went to call management to clear the schedule. Harry and Louis just went into their room and locked to door.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. I look disgusting.” I announced.

“I think you look great.” Niall assured.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, heavily blushing.

“I think I'm going to go help Ed with lunch.” Niall decided, running his fingers through his hair, pink tinting his cheeks.

I watched him walk down the stairs. He looked back at me and saw me staring. He grinned, winked at me and ran down the rest of the stairs. I walked into my room, trying to calm my shaking hands by holding my pendant. What was I getting myself into?

Liam P.O.V

Management was enthusiastic about having all of us go to the museum. Something about us also being close with the new beard. At least this time she wanted what was best for Harry and Louis. She was better than Louis’s last beard, Danielle. All she cared about was the money. And then they made the whole baby gate. We all felt sorry for both of them. Brianna’s soon to be husband was in the shadows and Louis, the godfather to the kid was said to be the father because management was an asshole.

I headed over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Niall’s hushed voice peaked my curiosity. The lad was loud so if he was being quiet something was up. I carefully eavesdropped.

“-ot jealous.” Niall seemed to be explaining.

“Oh please, you looked like you were about spew fire out of your eyes at me.” Ed retorted.

“No I didn’t” Niall countered.

“But mate, you did. I was there. I thought that it was the end of poor Ed. It's why I walked with him to the house. To give you and Kate some space.” I butted in.

Niall looked mortified that I had been listening. He craned his neck to check behind me. “Relax, she’s still upstairs.” I told him.

Niall turned an ever deeper shade of red and pouted. “Why doesn’t anyone believe me.” He grumbled.

“Because we can see what you are blind to?” Ed cheekily responded. Niall just stuck his middle finger up and pouted some more, leaning his back against the fridge.

“So is the museum a go?” a voice behind us a inquired.

Niall immediately straightened up and turned around. I did too. She was just wearing dark jeans and a pirate-like white shirt but I could see Niall take it all in. But her focus was on me.

“Yeah, they said we could go.” I confirmed. She let out a small cheer before walking over to Ed and inspecting lunch. Niall slumped after she brushed past him without noticing. I raised my eyebrows to gloat. He just shot me a dark look before stalking out of the kitchen. Seconds later I heard a football match blaring in the other room. Yup there was something up with Niall. And I had a feeling it had something to do with a certain member of the Larry ship. I watched her argue with Ed about how to make soup. The bigger question was, what did she feel.


	5. I Have More Ships Than The Navy

We sat in front on the television eating our soup and sandwiches. Only Liam and I were not so invested in the game. I finished my bowl of soup, already full. The game ended in a victory for the team the boys were rooting for. 

“And now we can leave?” I asked.

“After we bring everything the sink, yeah we can.” Harry said.

“And maybe you should change into non-pajamas?” Liam remarked.

Louis scowled at him, but obliged enough to go upstairs and change. Harry and Niall followed him.

“Since Ed made lunch, I’ll do the dishes.”I offered.

“I’ll help you,” Liam reasoned.

We headed over to the kitchen. I washed the dishes while he dried them and put them away.

“So, are you feeling okay?” Liam asked me as we worked on the dishes.

“Hmmm..?” I hummed, confused.

“It’s just, you seem kinda down.” he admitted.

I took a pause, debating how much to tell him. “I think it might just be jet-lag.” I assured.

He took the last dish from me and dried it. He seemed satisfied with my explanation. I left to go get my shoes from upstairs. I heard Harry and Louis and Niall talking in Niall’s room. The door was slightly ajar, so I could eavesdrop easily. I stood there, debating for a second, when Niall exploded.

“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, IT’S NOTHING.” He ranted.

I slipped into my room and pretended that I hadn’t heard. Grabbing my black sandals, I went back down.

“So are we all ready?” I asked Ed.

“ I’m not coming. I promised my friend that I’d spend some time with her.” He explained.

“Awww, I wish you’d be there. Can I get a picture?” I questioned.

He laughed, “Sure but you’re going to see me again, several times. I’m very close to the boys, especially Niall.” He nudged me and winked. Hmmmm, something was definitely afoot.

I took a couple pictures with him and gave him a huge hug. He walked out the door. I turned around to find Harry and Louis giving Niall pointed looks. He just rolled his eyes while he flipped them off and tied his shoes.

“Alright, everyone out.” Louis called.

We marched out of the house and into the car. I ended up in between the door and Niall. Liam was next to him and Harry and Louis were cuddling on the seat across us. Not wanting to talk to anyone, I pulled out my headphones and listened to some music.

It had been about 20 minutes when Niall tapped my shoulder. I pulled out one of my earbuds and raised my eyebrow.

“I’m bored. Liam doesn’t want to talk and Louis and Harry can’t come up for air long enough to talk.” Niall whined.

“Oi, we can hear you.” Louis broke off from Harry and claimed. He was immediately pulled back into the kiss by Harry. 

“Okay then. This is normal for them?” I turned to Niall, pausing my music.

“I mean, you get used to it after a few years.” He shrugged.

“I still can’t believe that it’s real and they are actually a couple. They are adorable.” I mused.

“They get a lot less adorable when they’re making out infront of your game or movie.” He chuckled. “They used to be so shy when they first started dating. And now this.”

“Reminds me of Anne and Andrew. They used stop holding hands when I was around because they were embarrassed. I told them to cut it out and that they were cute and I wouldn't mind. I want to eat those words because that's when they started being awful. They would make out and start feeling each other up before they eventually made it to the bedroom. I'm literally scarred for life. Now even more so with these two. But to be fair, it did take a lot of pushing and shoving to get Andrew and Anne together, so I wouldn't trade that for the world.” I remembered.

Niall laughed, I took that moment to take a good look at him. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, and blue and white jacket. His blonde-tipped hair was falling in his face slightly and he ran his fingers back through it.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

I blushed, having been caught checking him out, not answering his question. We pulled up to the museum. Escorted in by security, we made it through the crowd of screaming fans. I reluctantly held Harry’s hand as we walked into the museum entrance. 

I loved it. So many of my idols were there. I went around taking pictures and posing with the boys around several of the figures. A couple hours later, we were ready to leave and I wandered into the gift shop for a souvenir.

“I think you should get that keychain.” Niall whispered behind me, indicating to the one with their faces on it.

I spun around ready to yell at him for giving me a heart attack. His face was just a few inches away from mine, my voice caught in my throat. I didn’t do anything but stare into his deep blue eyes. It took me a few seconds. but I looked away from his gaze, breaking the moment. 

I went back to the key chains.“You almost scared me to death” I mumbled over my shoulder, my heart still beating a million miles a minute.

“Well I was just trying to help you pick something so we could get something to eat. I’m starved.” he clarified. 

I rolled my eyes and just grabbed the key chain along with a snow globe and got out of there as fast as I could.

In the car, I ignored Niall next to me who was trying to get my attention. This was ridiculous. I’d been around him for 2 days and there was enough tension to cut me in half. I let my music carry away all of the weirdness. We stopped to get take-out from a sushi place.

I texted Ann, we began talking about our favorite couples on some T.V shows. And then she reminded me of something I used to say all the time. I have more ships than the Navy. 

“Hey Niall,” I turned to face him. 

His face lit up, “Yeah?”

“My friend just reminded me of something I used to say all the time. I have more ships than the Navy.” I recalled. 

We both laughed before he asked me, “OTP?”

“Definitely those two,” I nodded to Harry and Louis who had fallen asleep on each other.

“One hundred percent” Niall replied. 

“Or these two guys at my school that were dating and me and my gay friend saw right through them. I had a part in helping them come out. One of my more proud moments.” I re-answered. 

“Aww, that's cute.” Niall hummed.

We settled into a comfortable silence, occasionally bringing up something we saw on our phones to each other. I was glad to have someone that I could talk to easily. I wasn't very good at making friends. With Ann, she pretty much came up to me in the locker room and started talking to me, liked me, and adopted me as her friend.

I logged onto tumblr to see if there was any new Larry proof. The first thing in my feed was a blurry picture of me and Niall in the gift shop, standing way too close. If i didn't know better, I'd say that we were about to kiss. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Why did that have to be the first thing? It just brought back the moment, awkward, and full of sexual tension.

Many of the Larry shippers were explaining how it's a cover up for Harry and Lou and that along the way we started liking each other. They were wrong. I was just a cover up and Niall and I were friends at best, acquaintances at least.

Others called me a slut and attacked me for playing around with Harry. I got off of the picture, wishing that it would be deleted. I went through the rest of my feed, but I didn't enjoy it like I usually would. I scrolled back up, to check the horrid post again, but it was gone. My work phone buzzed, and I checked it.

Management: We took this picture of you and Niall down, but the two of you need to be more careful.

I took a few deep breaths and then promised that something like that would never happen again.

I looked over at Niall. He was falling asleep but didn't have anything to lean on. Eventually, he just laid against Liam and closed his eyes. Liam didn't seem fazed and kept typing into his phone. Harry and Louis were looking at plans of something on Harry’s phone. 

We pulled up to the house and piled out. The boys started to pig out almost immediately. I took a plate of food and excused myself to go upstairs to my room. Kicking off my shoes, I pulled out my personal phone and called Jane.

“Hey, are you busy?” I asked.

“Nope, I’m having some time to myself.” She replied.

“No Daniel?” I teased.

“He's picking up some Chipotle and then we're having a Harry Potter movie marathon. Anne and Andrew are down here for a conference so we're going to meet up with them tomorrow” She answered.

“I miss you.” I told her, knowing that if I was still at home I would have gone with A squared to see Dan and Jane.

“I miss you more. How are you? I heard about the Harry thing, but you wouldn't answer my texts. That's when Anne called and told me that you were under contract. How did this even happen?” She questioned, very concerned.

“I went to get coffee, literally ran into him, and was signed up to be his girlfriend. I'm literally a walking, talking, active cliche. It's like it came out of one of the fan fictions that I read.” I groaned.

“So you are his fake girlfriend,” she muttered, puzzled.

“Beard, he's dating Louis.” I cleared.

“Oh. I guess you were right all along about those two. How are you holding up? It's dinner time there, did you eat?” She mothered.

“Yeah, the boys bought sushi.” I muttered.

“And did you eat it?” She kept at it.

“Yes mother,” I hissed. “I'm eating it right now.”

“Good. Hmmm, Dan’s back. Do you want to talk to him?” Jane asked, not fazed at all by my rudeness.

“It's fine, you guys enjoy yourselves. I'll call him later.” I told her.

“Ok, love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” I replied, ending the call.

I sighed, looking at my home screen. It was our graduation pic from high school. Ann, Jane, and me. I looked over at the sushi. At least half of what I'd taken was still on my plate. But I wasn't feeling hungry, so I threw it out, and got ready for bed.

After changing into my pajamas, I headed to the bathroom. I scrolled through instagram as I opened the door. The lights were on. I glanced up and saw that there was another door. It was a jack-and-jill bathroom. And Niall was the only one living next to me. 

“Niall, are you going to use the bathroom?” I called out.

“Yeah, I was going to take a shower. You can use it first if you need to.” He said, stepping into the bathroom. He looked tired. His blond hair was messy and he was wearing sweats and a thin, white muscle shirt. 

“I just need to wash my face.” I told him before splashing cool water onto my face.

After drying my face, I turned back to him. 

“Night, “ I mumbled, yawning.

“Good night Kate.” He whispered.

I fell asleep almost immediately, into a deep, horrifying nightmare.

I was in a hospital, at the end of a seemingly never-ending corridor. I started running, to the room on the very end, but never seemed to reach there.

“Kate, where are you, please help me.” A sweet, clear voice rang out. 

I knew that voice, hadn't heard it in years, but I knew it. 

“I'm coming, just wait.” I screamed into the distance. 

“I can't, I'm sorry. I love you but I just can't.” The voice cried back before falling silent.

I crumpled onto my knees in the hallway. It was happening all over again. I wasn't there even though I promised and now she's disappeared. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I cried out. “Noooooooo, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. NOT AGAIN.” My voice cracking through my tears.

“Not Again” I began to sob. “not again.”

Then everything went black.

I was shaken awake. Niall was looming over me, his mouth was moving, but I only heard white noise.

“What, is it morning?” I groggily asked.

He shook his head. “You were yelling in your sleep and then you started crying. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked extremely worried. He slowly began to rub his hand over the middle of my back in soothing circles.

“No, I just, I don't want to talk about it now. Thanks for checking up on me.” I said.”I haven’t had that dream for years.” 

“Do you want me to leave, or…” the rest of the sentence hangs between us. Do I want him to stay until I fell asleep. The massage he's giving me feels nice, but right now I just wanted to be alone.

“I'll be okay, I just need a glass of water.” I assured him, slipping out from underneath his hand. 

“I’m next door, call me if you need anything.” He assured me.

“Thanks, Niall. Good night.” I mumbled before leaving to grab my water.

I come back and fall back into my bed. And I don't dream for the rest of the night.

Niall P.O.V

I trudged back to my room and tried to sleep. But they way Kate was reacting in her dream still haunted my mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she was clearly shaken up but she's a big girl. She can handle it herself and I should not be getting this worked up over it. But she did look so helpless, like her heart was breaking. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

I zipped into a sweatshirt and took a car out to Ed’s house. I knocked once, twice, and decided that he must be sleeping. I grabbed the spare key that he hid in his bushes and let myself in. I found Ed curled up around his guitar, sheet music all around him, his songbook open next to him. 

“Ed, I need to talk to you.” I whispered. 

Ed just snored back at me. I rolled my eyes and decided that this was as good as it was going to get. It's nearly impossible to wake ed up when he goes to sleep.

“She had a bad dream. She’s just keeping it all bottled up. She kept mumbling not again and screamed no. What do you think happened to her? I’m just really confused. She confuses me. I… Argh. I hate this. Can’t, I, why is it so hard?” I stressed. 

Ed continued to sleep. I chuckled. Talking to myself again, I seem to be doing more of that lately. Sighing, I picked up his music stuff and put it away. Prying the guitar from his hand, I placed it back on its stand. Then I picked Ed up and dropped him back off in his room. I left a note by his bed explaining that I'd come and I'd put him to bed when I found him on the couch.

Locking his house up, I left. A million thoughts running through my mind, I drove around for an hour before I came back to Harry’s house.

I crawled into my bed, exhausted, many questions still needed to be put to rest but, I closed my eyes and let the silence of the house lull me to sleep.


	6. And We Are Live In 3, 2, 1

I’d been with the boys for two weeks. I’ve been seen in public with them and been backstage at their concerts. But today I had to go on a date with Harry. An official public outing. I wanted to never wake up, just stay in bed. But management insisted.

I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I was greeted with the sight of Niall in a giant fluffy bathrobe. I laughed as I eyed him. He even managed to rock a bathrobe. Fuck.

“Like what you see?” He asked me, striking a goofy pose.

I just laughed. Ignoring him, I brushed up. He left and let me have my privacy.

I left to get ready. Off the shoulder, plum colored, flowing shirt. I paired it with a pair of jean shorts and my black Keds. My personal phone rang. I reached over to my bed and answered without checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?” I questioned, brushing my hair.

“Kate, oh honey, I haven’t talked to you in ages. How are you?” My mother sighed with relief on the opposite end.

I stiffened. Taking several deep breaths, I answered calmly, “I’m fine mother, just about to head out.”

“We miss talking to you, your dad and I. When will you visit us again, we haven’t seen you for a while. And aren't you in England right now, with those boys you used to listen to all the time? How's your boyfriend Harry? I'm surprised you got over Tristan.” My mother replied, almost accusingly.

“If we have enough time when we stop in Minnesota, I’ll come see Claire. I have to go. Bye mom.” I stuttered out.

“Wait-” she began.

I ended the call without saying anything. I sat on the bed, trying to calm my shaking hands. My breathing was shallow and everything started to slowly close in on me. 

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, but it just made me more nervous and angry. I buried my face in my hands, trying to control my breathing before it became ragged, but it just felt harder and harder to take a breath in that would satisfy my lungs.

“Hey Kate, are you ready? We have to go.” Harry asked, knocking on the door and stepping into the room. He saw me shaking and slowly walked towards me. “Breath. In for four seconds, out for seven.” He said, gently holding me steady with his hands.

I followed his instructions. Within minutes my anxiety attack was over. 

“Thanks, breakfast?” I stated, not wanting to talk about why that just happened. He just nodded, his brows still furrowed. We walked down and I tucked into some scrambled eggs. 

“So, what exactly are we going to have to do on this date?” I asked him.

“We’ll go get a coffee and then stroll through some stores, then get a lunch. After lunch we have to come back and pack because this is our last show in London. Then we go to concert, you with us backstage.” Harry explained.

“How many more days until we can stop acting?” I questioned.

“About 2 more.” He said.

“Terrific,” I sarcastically muttered, finishing my eggs. 

“It could be worse.” Harry muttered.

“I have to grab my phone, I'll be right back.” I claimed. 

Niall sat, watching Harry and me. He had a funny expression, and wasn't eating. Which to say, was strange for him.

“Oh, Niall. Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious.” I commented. And just like that, Niall’s smile was back.

I turned and rushed up the stairs. Louis was waiting by the top of the staircase, an angry look on his face. It was like this anytime Harry and I had to act like a couple in public, or take photos to post, or I even talked to Harry for more than a few minutes. I didn't want to deal with him today, so I sauntered past and into my room. He followed me.

“Take good care of him, please.” He quietly said.

It was unexpectedly soft from the usual sarcasm dripping from his voice. I slowly turned around to face him. “What?” I questioned.

“Many of his beards haven't been nice to him and haven't treated him very well. I just want you to be nice to him. I hate to see him upset after his time with beard,” He softly spoke. His head was down and his eyes were brimming with tears.

I crossed the room and pulled him into my arms. “I promise to take care of your Harry. And don't worry, I promise to be nice. Lou, you have got to remember that I'm in this for you guys. I want the two of you to be together. It's 2 more days and then I can start giving obvious signs that I'm the beard. Please. I don't want you guys to have to have another, not nice beard.” I told him.

“Your right. I just- I get jealous very easily.” He confided.

“Really, haven't noticed.” I said dryly.

Louis laughed and wrapped his arms around me again. The fire was put out, for now. How long it before a spark lit the fuse again, I had no idea.

Harry was waiting for us downstairs. Well, he was really waiting for me, but he lit up when he saw Louis. He brought Louis into a hug and let the smaller boy melt into his arms.

“It's at times like this when I remember why I ship them so much. Because they love each other more than the entire world.” Niall said coming up behind me. 

“Hmmm. Two weeks and sometimes I have to pinch myself that this is real. And seeing them like this reminds me of the first video I watched and how I entered it like yeah whatever, it's cute, and by the end I was a die-hard Larry shipper. It just looks so right.” I sighed, reflexively leaning back. Right into Niall and surprisingly we fit well with each other. He uncrossed his hands and wrapped them around me, placing his chin on my head.

It was only a few seconds later when Harry and Louis looked over that I realized who I was leaning against. They had amused looks on their faces, little devils they are. I felt myself growing hot and then Niall let me go. I didn't dare look back, but I missed the warmth of him holding me.

“If the two of you are done canoodling, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible. And we can't do that if we keep standing here.” I argued, marching over to them.

“But we weren't the only-” Harry started to tease.

“Can it Styles.” I said through my gritted teeth.

Fortunately he stopped teasing long enough to give Louis a small kiss and then Louis waltzed over to Niall. I heard Louis whispering to Niall behind me. I forced myself not to look but Harry took several minutes to pick a pair of shoes and put them on. Rolling my eyes, I took the chance to peek at Niall who had his face hidden in his hands and Louis, who was smirking at him, still whispering. Unfortunately for me, Niall chose that moment to look up and look over at me. Caught red-handed staring at him, my cheeks flamed and I forced myself to look away. Smooth Kate, definitely subtle. And now I'm talking to myself, in my head, terrific.

Harry and I left. Actually Harry waltzed out the door, leisurely walking to keep up with me who was walking like fire was in my heels. He kept looking over at me, opening his mouth and then snapping it shut several times. Probably because every time he did open his mouth, I glared at him, daring him to say a single word about what happened back at the house. He did muster enough courage once we were in the car.

“So, what was that?” Harry asked, teasingly.

“What are you talking about?” I said, feigning ignorance. 

Harry looked at me, clearly not buying my bullshit. “You know, you and Niall are really cute together. He's loud and has a large personality. You're more quiet, reserved, but have a streak of Niall’s personality when you let yourself be comfortable around us. You guys balance each other out very well. I think you two would work really well together.” Harry sighed happily.

I grunted. “Wait a minute,” my eyes narrowed, “have you been SHIPPING US!?” 

“Maybe,” Harry drawled, “But, to be fair, Lou and Ed do too. I think even Liam can see it.” 

I pouted and slid lower in my seat. Why didn't anyone understand that I didn't want to be in a relationship. I just wasn't ready yet.

“It's okay, Niall doesn't like to talk about it either. He says that there's nothing to talk about, but Lou and I can see right through his denial.” Harry whistled cheerfully.

“Well Niall’s right. There is nothing between us except friendship.” I grumbled.

“Really, because with the episode earlier and all the other cute moment you guys have had these past couple weeks, along with the gift shop incident, are absolutely friendly with no sexual tension whatsoever.” Harry sarcastically rambled.

My blood ran cold. “What do you mean the gift shop incident.” I growled.

“You know. Niall came up behind you, whispered something in your ear and you guys had a really intense moment before you broke it. We kept asking him about it later that day but he said to shut up before he shoved his chopsticks down my throat.” Harry answered.

“You just misread the situation. Niall was helping me pick out a keychain, that's all.” I stated.

“If you say so.” He sang, clearly not believing me.

“Styles, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now.” I threatened. 

“That's cute love, but you're too small to hurt me. Probably can't even reach my face to slap me.” He chuckled.

I leaned into him so that our faces were just centimeters apart. “Maybe not, but I'm the right size to knee you, really hard, in the groin.” I growled again.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and then he closed the gap between us, giving me a peck on the nose. I just raised my eyebrows at him, glaring.

“You're cute when you're mad. Reminds me of Gemma. I used to kiss her on the nose when she was mad at me, she would laugh and we'd be okay again.” He hummed.

“And do you see me laughing?” I sneered.

“No, but that's because you are a horrible party-pooper.” Harry grinned.

I just crossed my arms, rolled my eyes, and stared out the window, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Five minutes later, we pulled up to a mall where we were supposed to spend the next three hours. I grudgingly held my hand out to Harry and he took it with about as much enthusiasm as he would holding a dead rat. I squeezed his hand to remind him that we were supposed to be a “couple”. Understanding my gesture, he slapped a smile on his face as he opened the door.

We headed inside, attempting to look happy. I hated being mad at Harry. He was the one that I felt the most comfortable around. Liam and I didn't talk much, but we held some good conversation. Even still, he was busy with his new family. Louis practically hated me or loved me, there was no in between. It usually depended how much time was spent with Harry that day, me vs. him. Ed couldn't come around as often since 1D started touring. And then there was Niall. We were the closest because Liam was usually with his family and Louis and Harry were busy with each other, Niall and I had a lot of time to kill with each other. It's probably why the boys shipped us. Stupid shipping.

“Kate, hello. What's with you and lala land today, you seem to be disappearing there instead of paying attention to me.” Harry whined. 

I rolled my eyes. “So, do. your tattoos really belong with Louis?” I asked him ask we began to wander around.

“Yeah, it's like a promise. Saying that we're are committed to each other for a lifetime.” He pondered, a smile sneaking onto his face.

“Cute. And Liam seems really happy with his new family.” I offered.

“It's was hard for him for a while, but yeah I'm glad he's moved on and found requited love.” Harry responded, more to himself than me.

“Ummm, ooooookkkkkaaayy. Where should we go first?” I wondered, trying to lighten the mood. Unrequited love? Liam? With who, Danielle? Sophia? Random person I don't know?

“There's a cute store over there that's just your type. It's called B&B. They have casual, comfortable, cute clothes, so basically how you dress everyday. And their clothes run slightly small so they'll fit you fine.” He advised.

He was right. We found a few pieces that I liked and actually fit my tiny frame. Being 5’3 and a size 0-2 meant that finding clothes that fit my body was pretty difficult. 

“And now lunch” Harry stated after we bought the clothes. He took my hand and led me to the food court. After weighing our options, we got in line for a Chinese fast-food place.

“What are you going to eat?” He questioned. 

“Rice and some spicy chicken.” I shrugged. I honestly wasn't feeling hungry. Just tired, homesick, and grumpy.

I noticed several girls around us openly gawking at Harry, some at me too. Most, however, stared me down and probably wished to slit my throat. Harry noticed and possessively pulled me closer to him.

“What are you doing,” I whispered into Harry’s side.

“Pretending you're my girlfriend,” he replied.

For some reason we both found this really funny and began giggling into each other. 

“Your friends are glaring at me,” He stated quietly. I was leaning back on his chest and could feel his heart speed up slightly.

“It's probably because until yesterday I wouldn't shut up about how much I hate your guts. It's probably quite a shock for them to see us being all loving.” I retorted.

“Well do they have to look like I snatched you away from them.” He questioned.

“I'd be surprised if they didn't, they are very possessive of me.” I claimed.

He must have found this funny because he buried his face into my hair to muffle his laughter. I laughed silently with him. I felt his chest vibrate against my back and for a few seconds, I loved being there, with him, wrapped up in between his legs with his arms around my waist, pulling me close. In those few second, I could see us like this forever.

“Hon, what do you want to eat?” Harry asked, nudging me. He had a worried look on his face, I'd zoned out again.

“Hmmm, oh. Fried rice, Kung pao chicken, and orange chicken please.” I mumbled.

We shuffled through the line and Harry paid for my food along with his, even though I insisted that I would do it myself. Once we found a place to sit, I sipped on my water wishing for the memory that I just went through to leave my thoughts.

“BABE, you really need to get your head out of the clouds.” Harry lectured.

“I don't usually zone out like this. Only when I'm reminded of something and my brain decides to be an ass and keep on bringing it up.” I explained.

“Well I need your help, Lou and I are planning our wedding and he wants it to be super extravagant, I want something super simple but he just won't listen.” He sighed.

“Why does he want it to be super extravagant?” I asked.

“I-I I don't really know.” He muttered in defeat.

“Well then maybe the two of you need to talk it out. And just talk, not argue.” I advised.

We ate in silence. I picked at my food, still bothered by my zoning out again. It hadn't happened in months. Except the episode with Niall. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of this horrible headache.

“Jane is coming over, get your face out of my hair,” I mumbled, trying to sound irritated instead of fond.

He looked up at Jane and placed his chin on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. Great, he's also possessive. 

“Kate, can we talk?” Jane politely questioned. I knew that she really meant, let's talk now or I'll pry you from his hands. “Alone,” she pointedly stated.

“Um, yeah,” I said, scrambling out of his arms. I turned back to look at him, widening my eyes for help. He just shrugged and watched me walk away, helpless. This whole thing could come down in flames within seconds.

“What are you doing?” Jane hissed at me once we were a safe distance away.

“Talking to you,” I replied, clearly pushing her buttons. Not my best idea. She looked like she was going to explode.

Jane took several deep breaths before speaking, “You said he was a fuckboy. You said that he's a rat. You told me you hated him. Why are you cuddling with a fuckboy?” She raged.

“I've got it under control. Please just trust me. I've got it under control.” I tried convinced her.

“Kate. I love you. You are one of my closest friends and I can't even stand the thought of some idiot hurting you. I'm worried because he doesn't seem like anything but trouble. I can't just stand here and do nothing if that fuckboy has any intention of hurting you.” She seethed.

I just hugged her, willing her to calm down. “It's going to be okay, I promise I'll try to get myself out of the situation before anyone gets hurt. And in the end, if he does hurt me, I promise we can go beat his ass together.” I pled.

It seem to decrease her rage induced warpath. For now.

“Are you done?” Harry asked jolting me out of my daydream, eyeing my pretty full plate. I needed to get a grip. My stomach turned and twisted at the thought of eating anything more.

“Yeah,I'm done,” I stated. And before he could say anything, I got up at trashed my food.

He came over and held by hand. “Two more days,” he squeezed. 

“I can't wait to show the shippers what's really going on.” I sighed, contentedly. We walked around the mall for a bit more, talking pictures with fans and buying some shoes. By the time we left, I was so tired that I curled up in the seat and took a nap. 

I just wanted to take a relaxing hot shower before packing my bags. When I got to the house, I gave the boys a quick hello before stumbling up to my room. My personal phone was buzzing, I'd forgotten to take it with me after I talked to my mother. Picking it up I checked the caller ID. It was a FaceTime from Ann. Just as I was about to accept, it got cut. She'd tried 7 times and texted me multiple times. Her last text said, “if you don't answer the fucking call, I swear I'm getting on a plane to London to check on you myself.” I laughed and FaceTimed her back. 

“Hey babe. How are you?” I asked a fuming Ann.

“Don't babe me. Where were you. I tried to reach you several times but you never picked up. How am I supposed to make sure that you are okay if you don't pick up. You promised to talk to me but you haven't called me since you left.” She scolded.

“Ann, it's not like I didn't want to. Fake dating and having to be backstage at all their concerts is hard work. We have to always be on guard in public making sure that we seem like a couple or it'll be hell for all of us. I miss you so much and when we come to New York, you are the first person I'm coming to see.” I promised.

“What about me,” Another figure entered the frame. “Don't you want to see me?” Andrew asked.

“Nah, I was actually hoping that we wouldn't have to see each other for a whole year.” I teased.

“That hurts me so much.” He bantered, clutching the skin over his heart. “I wonder how I could ever get rid of the pain.” He suddenly perks up and starts making out with Anne in front of me. 

“Eww guys, how many times do I have to say this, GET A FUCKING ROOM.” I laughed.

“Good idea, Anne hang up, let's get a room.” Andrew said suggestively through the kiss.

She just pushed him away and shooed him out of the room. Then she turned back to me her face almost to the breaking point of tears.

“Ann, honey, are you okay?” I whispered concerned.

“This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I know it seems like he's in love with me but, oh Kate, I don't know what to do.” She stumbled over her words. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she looked straight at me. “Andrew is cheating on me.”

I felt the blood rushing to my ears, the air sucked out of my lungs, and then I saw red. “Where is he. I'm going to beat his ass. WHERE IS HE, WHY IS HE STILL AT OUR HOUSE. Anne kick him out. I'm coming on the next flight and we are going make him pay. Call Jane and Dan, get them there too. We'll all have a go at him. NO ONE HURTS YOU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.” I screamed at the screen.

Anne just wept. It was so unlike her. She usually got bored of the guy and left him, this must be so new to her. I hated seeing her crying over an absolute douchebag, manwhore, who deserved to rot in hell.

“Kate, what's wrong.” Niall asked, knocking on my door.

“It's just drama. I've got it covered. Nothing to worry about.” I called back.

I turned back to Ann.

“He doesn't deserve your tears,” I told Ann. 

I've never wanted to hold Anne in my arms and comfort her more than in this moment. Andrew came back into the room, hearing the commotion. He reached out and held Ann, who tried her best to retaliate from him touch. She was curled into a ball and he tried his best to put his arms around her and hold her.

I couldn't say anything until I was there because it wouldn't come across powerful enough over screen. Also, Anne didn't give me the “you can rip him to shreds” signal that we came up with in high school to tear down our previous jerk boyfriends.

I wanted to tell Anne about everything that's happened with me, about how confused I was, how the memories had started to come back. But this wasn't the time. 

“Ann, babe, I have to go be backstage at their next concert and I still have to pack. I'll call you later okay. Keep me posted.” I signed off. I hated leaving her when she needed me the most but I really needed to get going. But I couldn't, I just sat at the edge of my bed thinking. Anne and Andrew were coming to an end. I was so sure that he was the one. I thought that Anne finally found someone worth her time and efforts. And he turned out to be a giant scumbag.

I began to cry. I missed them. I missed being able to help them through the tough spots. And now I was miles away from the one place I felt truly comfortable because I accidentally thought that Tris was back. Well, he isn't coming back and I needed to accept that.

Jane, talk to Jane, my brain urged. I picked up my phone and called her.

“Jane, Ann.” I managed before tears broke through again.

Jane wasted no time adding Anne to the call so we're were in a three way.

“What is going on? Why are both of you crying?” She panicked.

“Andrew has been cheating on me for a year. I found out last night. And I don't know what to do. Please help guys.” She sniffled.

“Jane, how fast can you get there?” I questioned urgently, wiping away my tears

“If I start driving now about 12 hours.” She said.

“Ok, I'm coming on the next flight out there, then we end him. Bring Dan too,” I ordered, wiping away the tears.

“Guys, no. Jane you have work, and Kate you have to be on tour.” Anne tried to argue.

“Bullshit, irrelevant bullshit. When have we not been there for each other?” I argued back.

“But-” she tried again.

“But nothing, Kate's right. When have we not been there for each other. We are coming and whooping his ass. That's final.” Jane confirmed. 

Anne stopped arguing. It was useless to argue with an angry Jane. If one of her close friends got hurt, there is nothing stopping her from getting revenge.

I ended the call and went down to tell, the boys that I needed to leave ASAP.

Harry P.O.V

Liam and Louis were practicing a new song in the living room while Niall and I prepared something for us to eat before we headed over to the stadium.

“Can we please talk about this?” I begged him.

“No, what happened, happened. End of story.” He stubbornly stated.

“But why, why can't the two of you work something out?” I pushed.

“Because she still has feeling for her ex. Even if I did like her, she wouldn't like me back. What's the point if I know that she won't like me.” He blurted.

“How do you know unless you try-” I urged.

“HARRY, for the last time, no.” He yelled, slamming the oven door and walking upstairs. 

He came back 2 minutes later, gently guiding a shaking mess that was Kate. 

“Andrew cheated on Anne and she needs to go there, help Anne and Jane beat this kid’s ass.” Niall told us.

Kate just turned to Niall and buried her face in his chest trying to calm down, pulling him closer by holding him around the waist. Niall soothingly rubbed her back and propped his chin on her head, whispering to her softly.

“Right, I’ll book her ticket and Liam you run it by management. Haz, run up and put a bag together for her to take. Come on people let's go. Kate’s got revenge to serve.” Lou proclaimed, clapping his hands twice. 

I looked over at Niall and Kate. He’d moved her to the couch and she was curled up in his lap, telling him something. Niall was just holding her, listening, being there for her. I was right, they are absolutely adorable. But, this was not the time to gloat.

Rushing up the stairs, I ran into Kate’s room. I remembered that she left most of her clothes at her house in NY, so I packed her toothbrush and stuff in her laptop bag, along with one change of clothes. Then I grabbed one of her handbags and put both her phones, their chargers, her passport, and her wallet in it. 

Back downstairs, Liam was yelling at management that this was an emergency and to make some excuse up to the paps. Louis was printing out a bunch of paper with flight info and her ticket. Niall was trying to convince Kate to eat something before she left. She grudgingly accepted the food and ate half of what was on her plate before she called it quits.

“Here are your bags. Who should take her to the airport?” I questioned.

“You should be there or it’ll seem fishy. I’ll come too, Lou, Li what about you guys?” Niall asked around.

“Of course we’re coming. She’ll need advice about how to beat this guy up.” Lou said, his eyes flashing rage. 

And in that moment I knew that he did care about Kate and he really didn’t hate her like he came across. It was a sweet relief for me as I crossed the room and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thanks you,” I whispered against his lips. He knew why I was thanking him.

He just leaned into the kiss as a response. I broke it off, eventually, grabbing the car keys. Liam stayed back, he still had to clear things with management, and they were coming around. He waved us off and we ran through the rain to get to the car. Louis got into the passenger seat and Ni sat with Kate in the back. I just hoped that she was okay, it seemed to affect her a lot about Ann. Maybe it's because they are very close, but my gut told me there was something more there that she wasn’t saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it's been a while but there's been a lot going on. I plan on working on this book a lot more this year and actually posting it so that it'll be available to read. Thanks for reading. Please leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
